Cruel
by Reckoners
Summary: In an age where Olympus is accepted as real, there always has to be an enemy. Perseus Jackson is a well known murderer. It's strange, isn't it? Sometimes the strongest heroes have the weakest minds, and Percy isn't an exception. Takes place after HOO, Mentions of torture and abuse. May write some later on. (Chapters will get longer)
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshot. Might become a twoshot if enough people like this. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I am Just borrowing these characters for a while…**

Annabeth looked at the man she once loved. He was seated in a metal chair, getting ready for his trial. He had supposedly gone insane, all while keeping up the façade of a well-known demigod.

The blonde entered the room, eyeing the 25 year old carefully. So many things had gone wrong in the last few years. First, the mist had faded- a 'loving' gift from Gaea. So the camps and the gods had been exposed. There had been quite a few non-believers at first, but Olympus had beaten them down with a few acts of extreme power.

Of course, then something had to go wrong.

A small group had sprung up, currently known as Vengeance. They were working against the gods to restore the primordial rulers to their full power. The fact that the gods had turned the US into a full running dictatorship had added and taken away some things in their full scale goal of world domination. Half-bloods and minor gods alike had flocked to Vengeance, nearly doubling its size.

Apparently, Percy had been one. But one thing was different about his portfolio of betrayal- his reason. Of nearly everyone that had joined the other side, most had just grown tired of the gods' supremacy. Percy's, however, just enjoyed the chaos it had brought with it.

He had tortured in the early days, delving into his brand of insanity. The act of cannibalism had brought most of his victims to their knees. Although, that's not the worst he had done.

The man was guilty of many murders, once destroying a whole family during one night. Vengeance hadn't even done anything; as if the acts of sin had a reason behind it. One that would change the whole thing.

And all he did was sit there. His dark green eyes followed Annabeth. He smiled, showing the signature sharpened canines he was 'famous' for. It was more like he was baring his teeth.

"Percy." Annabeth took a deep breath to steady her hands. She couldn't afford to show weakness, especially in front of a monster like him.

He stared at her, raising an eyebrow. His wrists were shackled with a special metal that burned demigods. For some reason, the skin beneath had small runes tattooed into it. They glowed with a red light, and pulsed with a dark power. Annabeth forced herself to look him straight in the eyes. His pupil was a dark crimson color, reflecting the blood that was often on his clothes when seen.

"That's my name, Wisegirl."

Annabeth stiffened at the pet name they had used long ago. "Don't call me that."

He laughed, a sound that brought back memories of an easier time. Annabeth stared coldly at him and remembered why she was here. "Care to explain why you killed that family last week?"

The Hunts', a well-known demigod family, had been murdered in their sleep; an aspect of a killing done by Percy himself.

His expression hardened. "I'm afraid that's classified." Annabeth browsed through the options she had: Force him to comply, or play along.

Jason quietly whispered through her earpiece. "Try to get any information you can without using force. That will come later if he doesn't comply."

Percy heard the words from the earpiece. His specially enhanced senses had been a good idea. Of course, nobody knew that he had an advantage.

The blonde spoke, measuring her words carefully. "Fine. Why did you leave Olympus?" It was a question that had been wondered by her for many years.

"You should know this; I was never fully with you the entire time." His eyes were crazed, as if he was re-living the moments of the final battle.

Annabeth paused her thoughts and mulled over what he had said. "What?"

"Oh!" He said. "You didn't know that? Yes, I was a traitor for Gaea. I was the one who suggested she bring the mist down. I killed Leo."

Annabeth froze at those last words. Leo had been supposedly killed as a sacrifice during the war, but now this was brought to light… well, she didn't know. Leo had been an important part of their lives, and Jason and Piper had been devastated during the war. The thought that Percy had been a traitor for that long shocked her. He had been the most loyal person she knew. His fatal flaw was loyalty!

Percy watched her with a smile. He had been waiting to get that out, and now he knew that Annabeth was furious at him.

Annabeth contacted Jason through tapping her earpiece. "Permission to use force?" Her voice was hard.

Jason replied quickly, sounding angrier than she had ever heard him. "Wait. We are coming."

She could hear feet coming through the door. Percy was still smiling. The steel door opened and showed Frank and Jason, who both held a weapon. Jason eyed Percy.

"Why do you torture and kill so many innocent people?"

Percy smiled sadly.

"We all do what we have to do to survive."

**So. Was that good? It'd help if you reviewed, just to give me your thoughts. This could possibly be turned into a story, so review what you think! If it was a full story, it would most likely go through a war. If that sounds to your liking, go for it. And- This is not a story where Percy becomes good again. If you expect sunshine and rainbows, go to the 'my little pony' category. This will have torture and death.**

**Thank you!**

_Advice from Reckoners: Sometimes even the best people need help. Do not hesitate._


	2. Chapter 2

**So yes, this is a full story. I hope to update this every week or so, maybe a few more times. **

**Warning: This chapter has blood and maybe a few triggers. Do not read if you cannot stomach that…**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Heroes of Olympus. **

Jason slammed his hand onto the metal table. "That's bullshit and you know it!" Frank almost had to physically restrain him.

Percy watched, amused at the antics. He ignored the previous statement. "When is the trial?"

Annabeth watched him with shadowed eyes, as if deciding his fate in her own hands. "It begins soon, that's all you need to know."

Percy scowled and sighed. He was beginning to ache from sitting in that spot for the last two hours. He honestly didn't care whether he got to it or not, he would be getting out soon.

A knock sounded on the metal door and it was pushed open before anyone could get to it. A demigod poked his head in, eyes widening at Perseus Jackson simply sitting. "U-um… It's time."

Jason gave a tiny nod and the boy left, assumedly to the court. Frank pulled Percy up roughly, not bothering to make sure he was in a good position. Together, Frank and Jason pushed him through the door, leading him through a long hall way.

To get to the room where it was going to be held, they needed to go through a breezeway built between the two buildings. People were lined up behind glowing police tape, which restricted them to only taking pictures. Percy gritted his teeth.

When they finally entered the room, all was silent. A jury sat in the seats behind where Percy stood, and all glared at him. Percy could spot a few familiar faces, but he didn't really care. In the witness box stood a young man that Percy had let go with a warning. The boy had been tortured to the brink of insanity, then released to serve as a warning that he wouldn't stop at anything to reach his goal.

That had been about a year ago, and Percy had all but forgotten about him. He paled, dreading what he knew was to come. The judge- a woman who looked to be a daughter of Athena- brought the court to session.

"Today we have Perseus Jackson, an accused murderer. We will discuss what his fate is." Percy tuned out the rest, knowing it was a bunch of prejudice against Vengeance.

She went on and soon came to where she gestured for the 'witness' to stand. "This is Jacob Zrew, son of Apollo. He was tortured by the man in front of you, Perseus Jackson." Several grumbles were heard about how obvious it was that he needed to be executed.

"We will look through his memories." Percy forced himself to stay calm as he was plunged into the memory that wasn't his.

_Jacob was tied to a rack, shirtless. Needless to say, he was scared shitless. The well-known son of Poseidon stood before him, twirling a knife. He walked slowly towards him, and his eyes glittered with happiness of what he was to do. _

_Percy's eyes flashed a crimson color and he cut the skin on Jacob's face, forcing him to scream. Percy laughed. "You are so weak…" _

_Percy moved the knife to his chest. Slowly he cut letters into the pale skin, leaving it open and festering. The man didn't budge at his screams. The only time he stopped was when he was finished. Warm blood slowly crept out of the wound and Percy collected it on his blade. He stared Jacob in the eyes and slowly licked it off of the sharp surface. _

_The son of Apollo stared in disgust, not really even feeling the pain anymore. Percy closed his eyes and shuddered, as if savoring it. "Delicious." _ _Jacob felt like he needed to puke. Olympus's savior had been reduced to this… monster. He knew that it wouldn't do anything, but out loud he said, "You are a monster." _

_Percy stepped away. His dark green eyes were alight with insanity. "Oh yes! I definitely am." He cackled. "If I wasn't I wouldn't be able to eat you…" Percy stepped forward, pushing hard against his skin. Blooded beaded at the tip and Percy watched, fascinated. _

"_Sadly, my time with you is limited though. But with what I have left, you'll be lucky to remember your name." _

The memory ended abruptly. The people facing him stared in horror and Percy sneered at them. The judge was unfazed, as she had most likely seen it already. The remaining 5 out of the legendary 7 were seated to his immediate right, and he could see Jason's mounting disgust showing on his face.

Percy was growing angry at how long it was taking for him to get out of here. For the last 2 days he had been stuck in that metal room, left alone to 'rethink his actions'. Percy was a little pissed off for being treated like a toddler.

It was almost as if someone had heard his thoughts. A voice was heard only by him. _We are here._

Slowly, a maniac grin spread across his face and he felt a tiny tug in his gut. Suddenly, the blonde hair judge screamed and slumped forward. Guards rushed forwards to try and help her, but it was already too late. Her brain had been completely steamed by a thought from Percy.

People rushed to try and contain Percy, but then the roof blew off.

An abnormal amount of wind had literally yanked the roof off of the buildings, and multiple people dropped in. Most were masked and had nothing for Percy to identify them with. Two people stood in the middle of the room with nothing to hide their identities with. Thalia and Nico stood in front of everyone.

Percy sauntered over and stood in front of the pair, scowling. "Took you long enough. Here." Percy thrust his shackles at them and Nico took a small key from his pocket and shoved it in the holes, unlocking it.

All that took place in a few seconds, allowing the 5 to shake off their shock.

Percy cracked his knuckles and smiled wickedly. Riptide appeared in his hands, leaving the runes encircling his right wrist glowing faintly. Jason growled and lunged at him, a golden sword in his hand.

They exchanged blows, neither getting hit. Percy was a blur, striking and lunging back. Quickly, Riptide shrank into a knife. It was black bladed with a hilt that looked to have dried blood on it. Jason launched at him and swung, almost taking his shoulder out.

Percy stepped back just in time and lashed out, catching him in the stomach. Jason collapsed onto his knees and held his wound. His eyes flashed with hate as Percy stepped back.

The guards had almost managed to get through the cocoon of wind Thalia had left surrounding them. Through the distorted air Percy could see Annabeth on her knees, seemingly begging her to do something.

Jason clenched his teeth and inched forward. His sword gleamed in his hand and he managed to strike. Percy froze, the golden sword sticking out of his torso. Jason smiled as if he had won the war. Instead of falling like he expected Percy to, he disintegrated into a black dust.

Jason froze with a horrified expression. "Tsk tsk." He heard Percy's voice coming from behind him. One second he wasn't the next he was.

Percy's eyes glowed red, seemingly moving like a waterfall of blood. He was beautiful, in a demon sort of way. Percy shoved a knife under his throat.

"I thought you would have learned…" Percy stared him in the eyes.

"I am a monster."

**Finally! This took me much longer to write then it should have. I honestly have a good idea of where this will go, and let me say, it is definitely not going to be a happy story. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really happy you guys like this! Just a warning that I won't update every day, this is just because I have a good idea for this. I'm trying to make every chapter 1,500+. Some might not be in that zone, but you can count on 1,000 and up chapters. **

**There may be some 'feels' later in the chapter. Whether or not you read them is up to you. There is blood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own PJO or HOO.**

The words echoed around Jason's head. He had absolutely no idea what Percy was, but he most definitely not human. That part he was sure of. Percy had the cold blade up against his throat, contemplating what he should do.

Percy dropped the knife and kneed Jason in the face. There was a loud crack and he cried out, falling from his kneeling position and holding his nose. It was obviously broken, and it was spurting out blood; but that didn't faze Percy.

Jason passed out from the blood he had lost and Percy snapped his fingers. The winds cocooning them faded to a dull roar, allowing him to pass through and avoid the guards. He made it to the other side and stared at the scene before him.

Everybody who wasn't killed by the debris from the roof was fighting against the black-clothed people. Percy's side was terribly outmatched but seemed to hold their own very well.

Thalia and Nico fought against 4 out of the 5, fending off attacks from both sides. Annabeth had a very quick way of fighting. She would jump in and try to get a strike in, but then jump out at any sign of danger. Percy recognized it as what she did when she fought against someone who either severely outmatched her, or someone who she didn't want to fight. In this case, Percy figured it was a mix of both.

His thoughts were confirmed when Annabeth stopped the others. "Please! We don't want to fight you!" Inwardly Percy laughed. They had done nothing to try and get him to see light, and he doubted that the black haired girl would listen to her.

Percy's wrists glowed red, and he felt his power seemingly flow through his body. Annabeth was lifted off the ground, looking as if nothing was doing it. She tried to fight it but found that somebody other than herself was in control.

Her eyes flicked over the crowd, then focused on Percy's image. He was surrounded by a blockade of water, forcing everybody to get out of his way. Thalia's eyes widened as she saw his act and she quickly walked backwards, out of the way of his path. As he walked closer he twisted his hand and Annabeth fell, landing on her arm and twisting it painfully. Percy stalked towards her. Nobody in the room dared to move, as they had seen a portion of Percy's powers; a small one at that.

Nico and Thalia bowed as he walked past, almost as if Perseus Jackson was a god. Their eyes gleefully followed him as he paused in front of the crumpled blonde. He looked down at her and he sneered in disgust. "So you really are weak." She coughed and sat up, staring straight into Percy's eyes.

"You're the one that got captured by us." Blood dribbled down her chin. Her arm had broken along with one of her ribs, which might have pierced her lungs.

Percy laughed. "It was all for the plan. You think that I'd be able to be captured by a mere demigod?" Annabeth noticed that he implied that Percy wasn't one but knew it wouldn't be safe to talk. She needed to focus on breathing. Percy continued, "We have a person already infiltrating your servers, not to mention someone is already looking through your files."

Percy laughed again, a sound that echoed throughout the room. His eyes had the gleam of an insane person when he looked back at Annabeth. His voice grew quiet, so only she could hear him. "You think I'm still a demigod? That I still have the soul of one? No!" His voice got louder. "I am a being of nightmares, a hybrid some could say. I have the core of a demigod, and the soul of a monster. I do not die. I am fear itself."

His last few words reverberated in the air, and they swirled in her head. Such a thing had never been done before. He could never truly die, and he could keep his demigod powers, maybe in fact enhance them. But a big problem lay there. His core wouldn't react well to be combined with a monster's sould, and would eventually kill him. The only possible reason was this: Perseus Jackson was a god.

But again, there was a problem. A monster would have left him with severe changes to his looks, and he looked fairly normal. The only possible answer to this led Annabeth to one things. A species of monsters banished to Tartarus centuries ago. They looked human, but were anything except that. As they had no proper name, demigods and gods alike referred to them as demons. They looked human, but were what were known as cannibals. Their stomachs could only digest human meat, anything else to them, well, tasted like crap.

It could explain what he had said. Annabeth's thoughts were moving at a thousand miles per hour. People stared at him in shock and Percy stepped back, flashing them a cold-hearted smile. Everybody was seemingly in shock, but Thalia and Nico joined him. Percy slowly popped his knuckles. She could see that the runes swirled in miniature storms at his wrists. They glowed faintly with a vibrant green color, the color of poison.

Hazel stepped forward to help Annabeth stand but Percy's hand shot forward. Hazel stopped in her tracks.

Percy chuckled. "Oh no. You think I'd forget what you did to Silena?" Percy had brought a few heroes from the 2nd titan war back, only to have them fight against the gods. Hazel had killed her, and apparently Percy nor the daughter of Aphrodite had forgiven Hazel. Percy slightly turned his hand and Hazel cried out. A loud crack was heard; Percy had broken her ankles. "That was for Silena." Percy made a fist and Hazel screamed. Her arm was dislocated with her hand hanging by just the skin.

Percy laughed maliciously and dropped his hand. Hazel crumpled to the ground and frantic banging was heard on the door. Within seconds it was blown away, revealing several demigods and Chiron himself. He galloped to where Percy was standing, towering over him. Percy hissed and stepped backwards.

The 4 gathered Jason and Hazel and then stood at Chiron's side, where some Apollo kids started trying o heal them. Chiron gazed at Percy, his expression sad.

"What did you do to yourself?" The centaur tried to talk to him

Percy scowled, and his tattoos pulsed and swirled faster, as if they were angry too. "I did what was necessary." He glared at Chiron.

The age-old trainer sighed, and his eyes betrayed how sad he was. "You have changed. I know what you did."

Percy stepped back a bit, a little shocked. His eyes widened and for a moment Annabeth wondered if she had been wrong. It didn't make sense. What else had he done that had made Chiron act like that? P

The black haired man retreated back to where Thalia and Nico stood. His eyes held a storm, as they swirled like a crimson hurricane. Chiron gazed at his old hero and his gaze hardened. Annabeth could tell that he knew that they couldn't afford Percy getting to them.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Percy said. The runes on his wrists glowed again, this time a solid red. "When I was on the battlefield…" He trailed off in the middle of the sentence and his eyes glazed over. A swift black shadow fell over everything. As soon as it had come, the darkness disappeared, leaving them with an all-too familiar scene.

oOoOoOoOoOoo_** Line Break **_ooOoOoOoOoOo

Percy stood, watching his history unfold. Annabeth, and the other 4 were all in Greece, where the final battle had taken place. This particular area didn't seem to be familiar, although by the sounds they were near the main fight. They were surrounded by trees, as if it was a small forest. Annabeth could hear voices, and soon Percy and Leo appeared.

Annabeth's eyes watered at the image of both of them. They looked normal, as if nothing was out of the ordinary, which of course included the massacre about a 100 meters behind them. Percy was speaking, and he kept glancing back, as if he expected something to pop out at them, which actually wasn't too odd. Percy was doing most of the talking, but occasionally Leo would say something back. It was clear the son of Poseidon was nervous.

He fingered his pen, Anaklusmos; or Riptide. Leo didn't seem to notice, but he studied his surroundings. "Why are we here?" It was simple and to the point. Just hearing his voice brought back a lot of memories.

Percy looked at him and smiled. He looked like someone who had just won an award. "It's time for you to end." He held Riptide to Leo's throat. His eyes showed that he wasn't all for the plan, but it was clear he was ready to do the deed.

Leo's eyes widened but he didn't move. The son of Hephaestus stared at the bronze blade. "Wh-what are you doing, Perce?"

Percy scowled, but maintained his stance. "I believe the gods have ruled for too long." Annabeth remembered when Percy had shown them his true colors, the day of what became known as a death row. Thousands upon thousands of mortals and demigods alike had been murdered in cold blood by their supposed hero.

There was still some humanity left in him, Annabeth knew. However, how deep it was is a question the remained unanswered. Today in the destroyed court room, he had shown a little mercy to Jason, if that's what it could be called. It was more like he had wanted the blonde to die later, and suffer more.

But this Percy was still the one who had not yet truly done something grave. This was the one that Annabeth missed. Leo had gone quiet after his last statement, but he finally spoke up.

"Why? Why is this necessary?" His brown eyes were sad, as if he knew what Percy would become. He wasn't moving, and it was like he had already accepted his fate.

Percy's eyes grew darker with his mood. "Just… just know I didn't want to do this, ok? I like you guys, I really do. But… this is for the greater good." He sounded unsure.

With one swift move, a sick slicing sound was heard, but then the memory quickly ended. Percy stood back at his spot, and turned to the 5. "That was Leo's end… It wasn't too bad." Of course. Leo hadn't really done anything that would provoke his death. So why Percy did that… is still up in the air.

In the memory, Percy was much different than he was now. The seventeen year old was just 'going dark' and was still unsure. The one they knew today would and could kill anyone he put his mind to, without the use of a weapon. Annabeth truly didn't know why he wasn't making a move right now. One quick snap of his fingers and their light would be snuffed out.

In all, it directed to one option: this was all a set-up. All of what he did would have a big effect on what happened later, so Annabeth had one question.

"Why did you kill Leo?" The question that had swam through her mind since Percy had stated the fact. His eyes hardened a little, and Annabeth could tell he was hiding something. Something big.

"I'm afraid that's something that I cannot say." It was a near restatement of what he had said earlier in the day, and it helped Annabeth come to a conclusion.

"This was all planned, wasn't it?" He froze a bit, but soon smiled, hiding any shock he had.

"Finally you figured it out. This has already been planned for weeks, although I must admit I changed some things." He glanced at Jason's and Hazel's forms. "I did a pretty good job of acting, right?" He smiled, showing off his sharpened teeth.

"Was that memory even real?!" Frank called out. Chiron was there during the scene, but hadn't said anything so far.

"It was," Percy sighed. He checked an imaginary watch. "Oh! It seems I must go." He snapped his fingers and in an instant all of the other side was gone. From the spot he had left a cold wind blew, and it chilled Annabeth to the bone. She turned to look at Chiron.

"We have a lot to do."

**It's about time I finished this. It was almost a week! I would've updated on Thursday, but for some reason my laptop kept shutting down. I had to re-write this about 3 times, so eventually I got tired of it. This is the final copy, and sorry if there are any mistakes! **

**I need a beta, so please PM me if you can! Review, Follow, and favorite!**

_Advice from Reckoners: Pre-save every 500 words when you write._


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is pretty long. I honestly just wrote this to hurry up the process of getting to the good parts, so yes, this is a filler. I worked pretty hard on it, do let me know how it is!**

**No bad stuff this chapter, just maybe some language. A lot of characters will be introduced, and Vengeance will come into play.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own PJO or HOO. All I own are my grammar mistakes. And I do not and will never own the weapon company Winchester.**

Percy and the other landed hard in the warehouse. They could not have teleported straight to the base, as a set of 'wards' were put up against that. They had a full hour of walking in front of them, and then when they got there Percy would have to report to his superiors. Which, in his case, was no-one.

Yes, Perseus Jackson is a leader of Vengeance. Many say that he actually started the corporation, but then again, many don't. He was one of the first to join, for sure. However, as it would take many people years to move up the ranks, the simple fact of who he is moved Percy from the lowest rank to the highest in a matter of days.

The ranks were set up depending on your powers, age, and capability. It started from the simple 'cadet' then went all the way to 'leader'. Most were recruited at the age 13 or above, and trained from then on to become almost anything. There were assassins, strategists, warriors, archers, brawlers, healers, and elementals. The assassins were trained in stealth and poisons, very often known for pranking the younger trainees. Even if they seemed childish at times, they were very lethal. Only a few graduate every year.

The strategists are exactly what they are called- strategists. At an early age they were trained to win a battle- through their mind. Most often they are sons or daughters of Athena or Mnemosyne, and occasionally a demi-titan child of Pallas. They were currently only a few of this category around Percy's rank, as there were so many that they often don't get above the Captain phase.

Warriors are a brand that is known for their ruthlessness. Many sons and daughters of Ares are trained to become one, and often children of Perses and Atlas came through this option too. These people are trained in almost every blade possible, and then, when they graduate, are divided into groups depending on what their main weapon is. Most are excellent with swords, but the few elites became what are known as Rikers.

The archers excelled in long range combat, and are skilled with bows of all types. Most Apollo kids are trained here, which was expected. Sometimes some talented mortals come through this often. They were trained in crossbows, longbows, hunting bows, and all types of guns. Percy himself was known to be one of the most talented leaders in handguns, although it is well known that he cannot shoot a bow to save his or anyone else's life.

Most of the time, people in the section 'brawlers' never make it past training. Only a select few are trained to go to the next level, and there is a reason why. On day one you are equipped with a gauntlet of your own making, which is why many Hephaestus kids make it. You are then trained and given no healing, which is supposed to make you work harder to protect yourself. Most people in the place are heavy set, but some sons and daughters of Athena are held in higher respect, thanks to their ability of swift-ness. They are fast enough to dodge blows, but strong enough to lay their own hard blows. Overall, only one person has made it to the highest phase from this category, a daughter of Tartarus himself. She had only graduated a few years ago, but climbed quickly thanks to her elevated status as a brawler and an elemental, her name is Terra.

Healers were one of the smallest units, as many didn't have the capacity to heal. Asclepius himself blessed them with his ability to heal, and he controlled all doings in this category. The healers were not treated with cushions and soft words. They are one of the most fiercely loyal and, in Percy's opinion, badass units in Vengeance. That not only heal, but are given intense training underneath Pallas's tuition. This leads to them being one of the most respect worthy units in the army.

Of course, the elementals are some of the most interesting people possible to meet. They include many different demigods and demi-titans. Children of the Big 3, and a few titans are grouped here. It is divided into categories depending on their powers. The Hades kids go into shadows, and his other aspect's kids go to earth. The Poseidon, Hydros, and Oceanus children always get placed into water. Zeus's and Jupiter's never fail to be placed into Air or Electricity, occasionally both if they are that powerful.

One of the most important time comes after they have officially graduated. Depending on their rank in the class, they get placed into separate classes. These classes teach them the basics of every other unit, then separates them into squads.

The squads are usually in numbers, but are occasionally given nicknames, like the Rikers. Most of the time the squads have a member of each unit in it, but sometimes there are exceptions.

Percy graduated at the top once he joined. Afterwards, he chose to be trained in every single combat form. Slowly he progressed to be at the top 5 in every category, except healing. Asclepius's exact words were, "You show more promise in destroying than healing." Percy hadn't asked again.

Once he had gained the top rank, Percy had started recruiting. Within a year, Vengeance had nearly tripled I size. Olympus had officially noticed them as a challenger, and the war had started. Most of the time Percy was away, but the few scenes he had been in; people had noticed a change in his behavior.

For the last 3 years, Perseus Jackson had tortured and killed over 200 people, and not once had he said anything about it. It was common knowledge for them what exactly he was, and that he had a half-sister. Yes, a half-sister.

The Demon Percy had fused with was the legendary Terra's mother. She had treated him with iciness for about 6 months until they made up, and then he disappeared again.

News of Percy's capture had traveled around, and many believed he had sided with Olympus. When he came back it would be a huge shock.

Percy jolted out of his thoughts when they came to the center. It was hidden in the side of a mountain, and then went down several levels into the earth. The main way it was hidden was by its location. Deep in the Rocky Mountains, and covered in snow most of the year. Everybody around Percy had layers of warmth, except for Percy. Since he had begun strengthening his powers, the cold hadn't affected him. The snow swirled around, but anything that came near him melted.

The others shot him glares, their movement had been limited from what they had to wear. They struggled up a stone set of stairs, and the outside of Vengeance came into view.

It was stone, with a set of wide stairs leading up to some wooden double doors. It looked plain and un-protected, but Percy knew that it was anything but. If anyone without the Vengeance mark tried to get up the stairs, it would disappear. Every minute after the intruder left, he would die very, very slowly. There was no set way, but many had died from dehydration, suffocation, and even heatstroke.

Above the doors was a deep black V. It pulsed a red color, and had runes swirling around the letter, almost as if they had a mind of their own.

The runes themselves were a whole different thing. After you graduated, you had the chance to study many different things, and Percy did just that. He found an ancient greek ritual that had been made for leaders of a cult long ago. It inscribed runes into their wrists and ankles. It was excruciatingly painful, and would only work for the most powerful. So, of course, Percy tried it. He was bedridden for days, unable to walk or hold stuff. But then it was worth it.

His power level had increased dramatically, almost like he had taken the essence of a primordial itself. The days after that had been filled with training, until he could control all the power he had. Then, he wanted more.

Percy had heard of a group of monsters located in the deepest parts of Tartarus. They were the demons of the monster world. Terra had warned him not to go seek them, but he did. It took weeks, but after a while he finally found them. The leader was reluctant, but after Percy told them off his reason, they agreed. One of the demons stepped up, sacrificing herself. It was only when he came back the side-effects happened.

For one, he found that normal food was revolting, then he realized what had happened. Terra told him that the only solution was a ritual, which Percy did not agree with. So he had gone with it, delving into the art of torture and cannibalism.

He had been branded an A rated criminal, which was the highest rank. The only reason he was given a 'trial' was to make the public hate him more. But then again, he was a leader of Vengeance for a reason.

For them, he was a symbol of rebellion, and a new cause for hope. The primordials had blessed them, and now he lived without a consciousness. Nothing could command him, so he was a wild card. The other leaders feared him, and some people even revered him like he was a god. And in a way, he was one.

But there was a prophecy. A terrible one, for him. It had stated that he could only be killed by a controller of fire. But Leo was gone, right?

Wrong. Dead wrong.

They had found his magical signature on an island, a certain island in fact. Ogygia. The potion he had taken had revived him on the island of never going back, so he was still as ignorant as before, and now that his mother was alive, they had a good chance of getting to join. If not, well, Percy had no qualms against killing him.

And that brought him back to the reason he was here. They were led up the stairs and to the doors, and they creaked open, revealing what looked like a huge hall. Elegant arches covered the ceiling, which had paintings of battles. Percy left the group and took a sharp left, leading him down the hall to his room.

Many people in the hall froze when he walked down it. Some even managed to sneer at him. A voice spoke up, one that Percy had threatened before. "What're you doing here, traitor?"

Percy slowly turned around. The person in question was a member of the warriors. He had questioned Percy's loyalty many times. They had joined together, but Percy had quickly surpassed; which led to the man becoming very bitter.

Percy's wrists glowed and the runes moved, as if a storm was brewing on his skin. Percy twitched his hand, and the man was crashed down onto the floor, in a very painful way. Percy loomed over him, his alight with anger. He did not enjoy being called that, since if anyone was loyal to this cause, it'd be him. "Say that again?"

The man gazed fearfully at his leader, shaking a little. Percy smirked and flicked his hand. He flew up onto the wall, free to move. "That was your last warning."

They had all seen what Percy did to traitors, as one of his little torture sessions had been leaked. He hadn't minded, seeing as all it did was make them fear him more. They had all been raised hearing of his deeds for the gods, and then of his 'little' scene when he finally betrayed them. They respected him as a leader, but were terrified of him as a person. Many had questioned his loyalty before, and again many had not lived to tell the tale.

Percy left and walked back to his room. Any people on the way just nodded their heads. By the time he reached his room, Percy was tired of people in general. He had a few hours to go, then he would hopefully be able to eat and sleep, hopefully for a long while.

The screen of his laptop was lit when he entered. There was a long stream of emails and messages listed on the main screen, and Percy groaned. He would have to carefully answer each one, as they were mostly from the creators of many companies. They would need weapons and explosives to be made, and there was almost a race to get sponsors.

He soon found the one he dreaded, a message from Winchester, the producer of many different ammunitions. They were currently the only producer of Celestial Bronze bullets, which they needed for obvious reasons. He opened it up, fearing the worst.

_Perseus Jackson; _

_We have officially accepted your gracious offer. We look forward to working with you in the future. _

_You will have to send us the materials, so we express our apologies. Our stock was wiped out after an attack launched on us by Olympus. _

Percy questioned how stupid Olympus was, but the remembered that all they used were swords, which limited their range of weapons.

_We have found out how to make Imperial Gold and Chaotic Silver bullets, and soon they will be in production. Please answer as soon as possible, we await your directions._

Percy leaned back onto his bed. They had finally agreed to be bought by Vengeance, although they would be working as partners. Percy personally knew the owner, so it was no surprise that they would be swayed in his favor. And the news they had found how to produce bullets of other metal was astounding. Percy personally knew how hard it was to contain its power into a small section of metal, and it was hard enough to make weapons high enough quality to last while they were firing.

Percy quickly wrote back and skimmed all the others, most could wait until he was finished with his job. He quickly changed into jeans and t-shirt, along with a standard issue hoodie from Vengeance. He knew the others would object to him being dressed so casually, but Percy honestly didn't give a shit.

The halls were empty as he hurried towards the meeting room, where he knew everybody was waiting. The hall took a right to an empty corridor with one steel door at the end. Percy opened it and stepped in.

About 5 people were in the room, and all were staring at him with concealed exasperation. He took a seat at the head of the table, and motioned for a woman to start. She had white-blonde hair with sharp brown eyes, and Percy knew that she was a daughter of Mnemosyne known as Hannah.

"We have successfully gotten information about the inner workings of Olympus. Earlier this week Percy," She gestured towards him. "Was 'captured' by Olympus. During his trial we infiltrated the building and took all we need. Percy warned them of their oncoming demise, in a very _dramatic _way." Many laughed, as he was known for theatrics.

The lady went on and informed them of their lines for the speech, and Percy tuned her out. His head snapped up when she called his name. "Tomorrow, Percy will be going to Ogygia to talk to Leo." Percy stiffened at the words, remembering the prophecy.

Percy nodded, taking over. "A prophecy states that the only way we can be defeated is by a fire wielder. We all know that Leo Valdez is the only one alive. My first task was to kill him, and that I did. A few weeks ago, our sensors picked up a demigod signature on Ogygia matching his." Many people looked shocked, but Thalia and Nico looked on, stony faced.

"Tomorrow morning, I will be traveling to that island. If he does not cooperate with us, he will be eliminated. Any questions?" A man in all green raised his hand. He was the last surviving son of Gaea, named Joshua.

"How will you get there? The island is shrouded by powerful magic thousands of years old, only the primordials know how to get through it." He sounded skeptical.

"I have been there once, and I can do it again." Truthfully, Percy had just perfected a move he called 'misting'. He could break his body down into tiny particles, and then move them anywhere in the world. It was even easier if an ocean was near. Another hand was in the air.

"Why are we giving him the chance to join us?" A woman in her mid-thirties asked.

"The prophecy states that he could destroy Olympus too. The prophecy wasn't fulfilled in the 1st place." Percy knew that it had changed, as stated by the oracle. That was what caused him to leave the camp. He exposed by it and he had only one way to get out. Percy's thoughts were interrupted by the man's voice.

"What exactly does this prophecy say?" The man asked again.

Percy stiffened. The prophecy was only heard by him and some others, sadly including Annabeth. "If you want to hear it, you need to take an oath stating you will not tell anyone outside of this room." The man scowled but swore on the Styx. Percy sighed.

"I can't give you the exact one, but I can say what it states. Basically, it says that the world had fallen to storm, and its fire's turn to save it. The only thing it says other than that is something cryptic that I can't put into words. I am truly sorry."

Joshua crossed his arms. "I don't like it but I can support you."

Percy nodded and stood up. He pointed to a woman near the speaker system. "Announce that everyone needs to gather in the cavern." The cavern was a giant cave that was never finished. It had many tunnels leading to it and Percy knew it was the only place in the base to support Vengeance's huge population. It was rarely used, but was well kept as people walked through it daily. Games for the trainees were also held there, but that was only occasionally.

The woman nodded and spoke over it, quickly stating what to do. Percy nodded as thanks and misted towards his room, as he would have to change into something nicer.

Percy was glad about his decision, because as soon as he got to his room, he could hear thousands of people walking down the wide hall. Percy changed into a white button down shirt and a black jacket, nothing too fancy; but it was proper.

When he finished the halls were mostly, but it was almost time for him to make an appearance. He misted again back to the room, and made his way to stand on the balcony above everyone.

Percy watched as people filed into the cave. He talked a bit with the leaders around him, but soon it was time to go.

As soon as he appeared, people quieted down and stared at him. He announce what had happened during the week and dismissed the rumors. His short speech finished and he left, to be replaced by Thalia. Percy left to get his things ready.

His room was filled with weapons one wall. There was section for guns, and he picked up his best ones. Winchester had sent him a few prototypes of their new bullets, and he had a couple rounds of celestial bronze still in his desk drawer. Riptide was in his pocket as always, but he decided to bring along two daggers just in case. He sat down on his bed and went over the mortal headlines.

All over the newspapers were pictures of the the destroyed court, along with headlines like "Infamous villain Perseus Jackson escapes!" or "Manhattan court destroyed!" People were panicking because he was 'on the loose'. Percy laughed a little, knowing that had no idea what was to come.

He set down his laptop and started out the doorway, grabbing his two handguns and their ammo. The whole way to the arena he wasn't encountered by anyone. The arena was clear except for a group of trainees being shown around by Luke. Percy remembered that a new group had come in during the last month, and they were being informed of how it worked around there. Luke waved at Percy. "Come here!"

Percy decided that he could spare the time. "Yeah?" Luke turned to the group. "This is Perseus Jackson, our leader." Luke glanced at him, wondering what he would say.

Thankfully Percy didn't have to say anything, as an 8 year old looking boy excitedly asked him, "Is it true that you killed the Minotaur when you were twelve?" Percy laughed.

"Yup. And at this rate of training, you'll be doing better." Percy really didn't mind the younger kids, it was only when they grew older they got annoying. "I have to go." He looked at Luke briefly. "Sorry." The little boy looked a little sad.

Percy walked towards the gun range, checking the condition of his weapons. Both of the handguns were in pristine condition, and Percy carefully loaded one with Chaotic Silver, and the other with Imperial Gold. Both were extremely dangerous metals, and Percy knew that the silver had tendencies to blow up what it hit.

He aimed at the target and pulled the trigger. He had hit it in the dead center, and soon the whole thing disintegrated, another effect of the silver. It was replaced with another one as Percy aimed the Imperial Gold one.

It shot out quicker than the other, thanks to its magical property of being as light as air. When it hit the target, the whole thing caught fire with green flames, showing that it was filled with Greek flames. Percy admired what they had thought of, while knowing that if it had been any other metal the whole gun would have exploded. He shot a few bullets and then left, getting ready for the next day.

_Line break to the next day_

Percy had slept dreamlessly, which added to the good mood he woke up with. He got dressed and gathered his things. Everybody was already awake and talking in the meeting room when he arrived. People stopped talking when he arrived. Percy smiled a little and gave them a preview of what would happen when he got back.

Percy misted to the beach. It was like he had remembered, but maybe a bit more taken care of. In the distance he could see smoke rising into the air; it looked like Leo had set up a forge.

Percy knew the way to Caypso's cave but knew that she would know what he had done. Leo was his best chance. As he walked along a worn path to where the smoke came from, everything was quiet. Birds had stopped chirping as soon as he had entered the forest, as if they knew what he could do. Ahead of him a large metal structure loomed, looking way out of place among the leaves and trees.

Percy could hear banging, and he soon approached it. The whole place was spread out amongst a clearing. I bug furnace was in the center, which is what Percy had first scene. Slowly Percy stepped to Leo's side. "Hello."

Leo jumped and nearly dropped the hot piece of metal he was holding. His brown eyes widened and he picked up a bronze hammer from beside him, staring at Percy. "What are you doing here, traitor?" He spat.

Percy's eyes flashed in anger. "Trying to save you from dying, again."

**Yes. Very long… I am very proud of myself, honestly. Thank you for reading this! Please leave a review saying how you liked it! It would mean a lot. Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

_Advice from Reckoners: Don't kill a favorite character._


	5. Chapter 5

**So there isn't much to say for this chapter, just the disclaimer and some warnings. Thanks for the support! **

**Warning: Mentions of blood, maybe a few trigger words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own PJO or HOO, or any other copyright that may appear.**

Leo wielded his fire with deadly power. Although, Percy thought, he _had _had several years to perfect his skills.

Leo sent fireballs at him, and Percy could barely escape. The fire snaked up Leo's arm, letting him have a whip completely made of fire. Percy narrowed his eyes and dodged again, but the end of the flames caught him on his upper arm. It had burnt through his clothes with just a touch.

Leo's eyes reflected sadness, opposing the anger Percy would have expected. He seemingly danced around Percy, trapping him in a wide circle of flames. Leo stepped through and Percy was forced to step back. The heat was blistering his back and only his power over water was keeping him safe now.

"I spent the first year wondering what happened to you." Leo stepped forward again, forcing Percy back. "Then, I trained. I had figured that whatever caused you to kill me would come again, although it's been longer than I thought." The whip slashed through the air again, this time catching Percy on the side of his face. A searing pain erupted and he knew that it wouldn't heal for a while.

The fire was less than a foot from him. Percy glanced back and held back what he knew was coming. He had a mission- and a massacre would not help that. "Leo!"

The fire wielder stepped forward, but Percy couldn't move back. "So why'd you do it, huh?" Tears were in his eyes. Percy had to step back. The whip whistled where is throat had been earlier. Leo's eyes widened as Percy stepped into the flames.

Pain overwhelmed his senses. In all honesty, Percy had no idea of what the long term effects of being killed over and over again would be. All he had done was on a whim, and for the 2nd time in a week, Percy was dying. The burning sensation died a little, and he knew it was the nerve endings being destroyed. Slowly, he knew no more.

Leo stood in the middle of the burnt-out circle. He stared at the spot Percy once stood, and marveled at how he had disintegrated. He was in shock. Leo had just killed one of his old friends, even if they had killed him first.

The feeling was slow, but Leo felt cold metal at the back of his neck and froze, slowly he turned around.

Percy stood behind him, his usually green eyes were a bright red color, and black tendrils looked to be spreading from his eyes. They had no pupil, and Percy knew he was facing what was left of Perseus Jackson.

A handgun pointed at Leo's forehead. Almost in a blur, the gun pointed at the ground where the ring of fire had once burned. A gold blur shot out and landed in the blackened ground. Faster than Leo thought possible, a bright green fire spread and stood in a circle around them. There was no heat, but Leo was familiar to this type of fire. It was an ancient mixture of the original fire and poison from a monster no longer existing. It was in-extinguishable.

The man he once knew stalked towards him. Leo was suddenly aware of how big Percy was. He was at least 6 feet, and beneath his shirt Leo could see bulges that were no doubt weapons. Percy stopped about 2 feet from him, and zeroed in on Leo.

"I'm not here to harm you." He spat out the words as if they were on fire, which was ironic in this situation. "There is a prophecy about you- wielder of fire."

Leo's thoughts spun and he stared confusedly at Percy. "What?"

Percy laughed, a sound that Leo hadn't heard in a long time. "You think that the giant war was the end? Oh no. It was the beginning of a new age- and era with the primordials as the true rulers!"

His eyes calmed down a bit and a wave of green washed over his eye, leaving it a dark, poisonous green. Leo had overreacted, but Percy was still dangerous. The gun in his hands morphed into Riptide, and Leo did all he could not to stare. The last words Percy had said rang through the air and left a lasting effect on Leo.

Percy watched Leo. "That's why I'm here. I have decided," That word he lingered on, like he had another word he was going to say instead. "To give you a chance. It is prophesized that you have the power to change the tide of war in favor for either side." Leo could tell that there was more, but knew it wasn't his place to push. "You can join us, or to be subtle, die."

The choice was obvious to Leo, but what it entailed might change his mind. "What about Calypso?"

Percy waved his hand, like it was un-important. Of course, to him it was. "She can come with you. And, if you choose to do so, you can train." Leo was hesitant to speak again, as anything he could say might as well choose his fate. "…Ok." Percy smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. "Excellent. I would hate to have to kill you."

Percy snapped his fingers, and the world around him went black. For a few seconds he felt a fast rushing sensation, like he was being pulled in midair at a ridiculous speed. When he opened his eyes again, they were in a bright room, and a bunch of people were staring at Percy.

The man swept his eyes over the people in the room. "What?" One pointed at him, "Your eyes, sir."

Percy nodded and touched the skin of his face lightly. The tendrils still stood out on his skin, although his eyes were normal again. He had a grave look on his face, and it seemed like he knew what exactly it was. He nodded and pointed at Calypso, who Leo had just realized was there.

"Take care of them." He spoke those words and disappeared.

Leo took in his surroundings. It looked like the cockpit of a plane, except for the screens. They showed images of dozens of men and women sitting in a huge auditorium. A man was lecturing them, and the majority were taking notes on what looked like state-of-the-art laptops. He tore his eyes away from the screen when a woman beckoned them to follow her.

Calypso slipped her hand into Leo's for reassurance. Leo smiled at her, as if assuring they'd be fine. He knew that the Titaness had no idea why she was there. Slowly, they left the room.

_Back to Percy_

As soon as Percy arrived in his room, he collapsed on the bed. His eyes were closed, but underneath the lids they were moving frantically. Percy was trapped in his mind.

His dream-self opened his eyes to see a dark figure sitting on a throne. Millions of mortals and demigods alike were bowing to him. Blood stained their clothes, as if they had just came from a battle. The figure was shrouded in darkness when Percy heard a laugh. The scene changed, only to be replaced by another.

He landed in an open field, which would be peaceful under different circumstances. The figure stalked towards Percy, letting his hood down.

It was him.

Crimson eyes stared back at him, alight with a promise of pain. Percy stumbled back, looking wide-eyes at the man that was him. Suddenly, bodies were strewn around them.

Percy unknowingly sank to his and took a strangled breath. _"I am you. The being of nightmares, the person you fear to be."_

The man disappeared and Percy looked around. The air around the corpses warped and soon everyone one had an image of Percy killing them. All while laughing.

He sank closer to the ground, seeking its warmth. He heard an evil cackle, and a hand grabbed his chin. The hand was impossibly cold, and the runes that encircled his wrist made Percy realize that it was indeed him. His chin got jerked upward, forcing him to look into the blood-red eyes. _"Don't you realize it's inevitable?" _

Percy knew he had taken a risk, destroying the soul he had. It would happen, and he realized that. But somewhere, he thought it'd be a good thing. Finally, the strength to actually BE something. Deep inside, ever since he had discovered he was a demi-god, Percy wanted to do something great. Now, the lines between 'good and bad' had been growing faint. He was straggling a tightrope over the abyss of insanity.

His other self laughed and any doubts Percy had vanished. "I am strong enough to defeat you," He swore.

An evil laughed rippled through the illusion of the bloodied meadow. _"You don't understand. I am you." _ The man faded, and Percy was cast into what could only be described as madness.

Hallucinations plagued him. Percy could see himself torturing people, going even farther than he usually would. In all honesty, it terrified him. Words whispered in his ear things like, _'You'll enjoy this…' _or _'You can't change this.' _

It seemed like years when he finally broke out of his mind. The clock read 12:09 and Percy realized he had missed Leo and Calypso's tour. Currently he had more pressing things on his mind. In some cases, literally.

The fact of the hour was that Percy was in trouble. His hands were shaking, and for some reason there was a burning feeling on his shoulder. Percy put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. Some would say that he deserved the punishment he had received. The nightmares plagued him every time he slept, and soon they would do more, Percy knew that.

The torture people went through was more than enough payment for what had been done to Percy. However, he enjoyed it. The feeling of the blood on his hands was unique, and it could only be satisfied if it resulted in something.

His thoughts were wandering. It was not a good sign that this was happening. The fragile equilibrium that Percy had achieved was being disintegrated- from the inside. Insanity was inevitable, and all he had been holding back for years would be unleashed, although in what form, Percy had no clue.

Unwillingly, he was plunged into another memory.

_An 18 year old Percy glanced at the door and breathed heavily. During one of his assassinations, his face had been partly revealed. Of course, not many people had sea-green eyes. It looked like the time of his spying was almost up. Almost as soon as Chiron had called them all, Percy knew what it would be about. _

_Nobody had spoken to him all day, as Percy had avoided contact all day. He knew for sure that anyone could recognize it was him, and so far he hadn't been able to contact anyone. The communication lines were closed, something that hadn't happened in a while. No-one had readied him for this, and Percy was losing patience._

_He sat on his bunk, and listened to the approaching footsteps. More than one pair. Soon, someone knocked. "Come in…" Percy said._

_Chiron stood in front of him in full centaur form, and Percy could see the counselors behind him. "Why aren't you at the meeting?" Chiron moved his legs skittishly, eyeing the weapon in Percy's hand. _

_Annabeth thrust her way into the room. She angrily shoved a photograph into his face. It showed half of his face, and Percy looked at it with clear distaste. Annabeth managed to growly out some words, "Wh does this look like you?"_

_Percy stretched and stood up to his full height. He twirled riptide-in pen form- around in his fingers. "I guess it's time, then." In a flash he uncapped riptide and held it at her throat._

"_What do you know?" Percy glared at the others and disappeared, only to reappear outside. Immediately people stared at him. A loose ring formed with Percy at the center._

_Chiron backed up a bit. "Now, Percy, it isn't the ti-" Percy cut him off with a cold laugh. "Oh no, this has been waiting for, hmmm… a year? Ever since I got my orders. Ever since you killed my mother." He spat out the words, as if they tasted bad on his tongue._

_Clarisse looked angry, but spoke calmly; which was a surprise. "What're you talking about?" Percy laughed again. This time it sounded deranged. His eyes pierced her. "You think I wouldn't realize? The fact that my mother was murdered? But no- that's not the only cause."_

_Will attempted to speak, "You betrayed us?" he sounded as if he couldn't bear the thought. Ever since Nico had left, he'd been a bit more fragile than before. "Why did you kill them? The family, Percy? Did they deserve to die?"_

_Percy dug riptide into Annabeth's neck. "You know what's weird?" His voice got softer. "At first I didn't want to do it." He released the blonde, who retched and stumbled back into Butch. Percy was left alone in the middle of the ring. "I did it for her." He pointed at Annabeth. "When we fell into Tartarus, she didn't survive." A hush fell over the crowd. "A boulder from the debris had killed her. But no, I couldn't live with that." He coldly glared at the counselors. "Gaea appeared. She left me with a choice, continue on without her, or betray Olympus and she still be alive." His eyes looked shattered, as if he was reliving those moments. Riptide morphed down into a dagger he was holding at the time of the assassination. The blade was twirled through his fingers, and then suddenly launched._

_It landed in the chest of a camper. The teen looked down. He coughed up blood and collapsed. All was quiet, as some people were still in shock. Percy smiled sadistically. "I've learned to enjoy the killing part." The tension broke and soon some campers screamed. Percy only laughed. _

_The counselors finally got over their shock, and Chiron actually appeared angry. "What did that prove, Perseus?" They looked at the spot he had just been in, but then he was behind them. _

"_Back to formal names, huh?" The young man laughed, a chilling sound. It was like a bell had sounded, a large crack was heard and Percy was teleported to the middle of a ring. The Olympians had formed it around him. For once, the son of Poseidon actually looked scared. _

_The Olympians were in their prime, and they were a terrifying force. The sky turned dark and it looked like Zeus was controlling the weather. The force field around the camp did nothing to stop the storm clouds. Poseidon looked down at Percy, his eyes filled with disgust. "You dare betray Olympus?" _

_Percy sneered at them. "Olympus shall be no more." Those few words brought down the rain- and it came down hard. People screamed and ran for cover. The earth started shaking and soon everyone had their weapons pointed at the lone figure. _

_On the inside, Percy was raging. After all his work, he was going to die. No, it would not be that way for him. The single declaration in his mind put Percy into action. The water was drawn to him, and the tug in his gut became painful. Water swirled around Percy, and his eyes glowed with power. The Olympian's eyes widened, but it was too late. Percy had transformed the water into ice shards, and all at once they flew at the Olympians._

_Percy knew it wasn't enough to kill, but it had the power to send them to the pit for a while. A feat such as this had been unheard of. The Olympians supposedly ruled supreme, with the demigods a second. People feared them, and now they knew it was possible. Just an act of power had given the people hope, and Vengeance could rise._

Percy broke out in a cold sweat. The memory was not one of his favorites, for the simple fact that it had left him clueless. He had had no home, and no family to speak of. It was what had finally sent him to the edge of where he was right now. He had researched everything that could help him. Although what he was working toward, even Percy didn't know.

But Percy knew one thing; he had succeeded in his original goal. They would remember him, he would go down in history. However, which way he would be remembered was still not clear. He could be remembered as the Hitler of the 21st century, or a hero among gods. His powers were un-rivaled to anyone, and he was already known for his quests.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a frantic knock on his door. It opened without his permission. Percy was about to reprimand the boy, but the look on his face showed enough to stop him. "Perse- sir! The mission is back… and… and…" The boy broke off into sobs. He had sent out a quest of his strongest trainees out to attack one of Olympus's forts, and now he knew something happened.

Percy stood up quickly. If he remembered, the boy was the sibling of a person that had went. "C'mon." Percy spoke gruffly, but it had an underlying warmth to it. "We might be able to help." He headed out the door, not checking to see if the boy had followed him. Footsteps behind him proved that he was.

There was only one place the quest should have showed up, so Percy made a beeline to it. Of course, the opening to the ground was mostly empty. There was a smear of blood near the door out of the door that lead to the infirmary. Percy had a bad feeling. He grabbed the boy quickly, surprising him a little. They appeared in an enclosed hallway.

Percy looked at the brown-haired child. "Wait out here… I'm sure she's alive." The boy leaned against the wall and let more sobs out. Even if he was portrayed as a cold killer, Percy still had compassion. He would make sure that his sister was okay.

Slowly, he opened the door. Almost instantly, an attendant was at his side. "Sir… I fear the worse." Percy let out a heavy sigh. "Tell me what happened."

The woman launched into what he already knew about, but then she started telling him about what had happened once they got there. "The whole building was on lockdown already. That was when things took a turn for the worst. They were ambushed, and…" She took a deep breath. "Only 2 people survived."

It was like time stopped. A million thoughts ran through his head, but only one made it out.

_Thalia was on that quest._

**I am sorry for the wait! I've rewritten this about a million times… Not literally, of course. This has really been one of my best works. Please take a look at my poll, it should be on my profile. I worked really hard on this and it would mean a lot if you reviewed, favorited, or followed. I'm still open for having a beta, and I feel like this needs one. **

**One more thing: Is this really worth continuing? I haven't really gotten any very good feedback from you guys, save from about two people. If you could give me advice, it would mean a lot! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was written on LibreOffice. I am sorry if there are any mistakes!**

**So I guess I should clear up some things… The prophecy changed when Percy officially left Olympus. That will show up in this chapter. There will be a gay couple in this story, and thought I should wait a bit to reveal that, but now is a good time, I suppose. Some things in this chapter will be sad, I warn you. Another thing is this: I'm not looking at good and bad. Look at it this way; what defines it? Nothing in particular. The truth is that they really are just on different sides. The definition of bad varies throughout people, and so right now it is all gray. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, and I never will. I also do not own any copyright that may appear.**

Anyone could guess the thoughts that had just ran through Percy's head. Out of 12 people, only two had made it back. There was a small chance that the two alive were Thalia and the boy's sister. He hurried over to where the majority of the people were, and they crowded around a female figure.

Percy sighed in relief as he saw Thalia. But there was something wrong, at least more so than what had happened. A bandage was wrapped around her head, and on one side it was soaked through with blood. A cold feeling washed through Percy.

An attendant looked sadly at him. "I'm afraid we can't save her eye…" Those words had an affect on Percy. His friend of almost 12 years had almost died, and even though she would live, Percy knew that Thalia would never fully recover. A wound like that was an official declaration of war, and it made Percy feel something that had only been 'released' once. It was a sort of blood lust, but with an edge to it.

Percy looked at her. "Do whatever you can, she must live." He trailed off, then looked at the woman again. "Who was the other survivor?" The woman gestured towards the other side of the white room. People too crowded around the bed. It looked like the person was awake.

Percy made his way to the bed and saw who it was. The boy that sat in the sheets was simply a warrior, his name was Wade if Percy could remember correctly. The blonde looked at Percy, and respect seeped into his brown eyes. "Sir."

He sighed a bit and eyed the son of Ares. "Are you sure that there were no other survivors?" The boy's eyes filled with grief and became cloudy. He obviously hadn't come to terms with had happened, and personally, Percy couldn't blame him. The mission that had failed was something that happened only once in a blue moon.

Wade took a long breathe and started talking, although he stuttered a bit. "I-I'm sorry… I couldn't h-help…" He broke off into sobs. Wade took deep breathes and looked at Percy again. "I- I tried… I am sorry." Percy pitied the boy; nobody should have gone through what he had, although with the upcoming war it was inevitable.

He sent a gaze Wade's way, as if saying '_It's fine…'_. The blonde was sobbing again as Percy reached the door to where the other was no doubt waiting. He opened the door to see a hopeful face.

Percy didn't say anything as the boy's face fell. The brunette turned away and sat agaisnt the wall, looking as though he was lost. "I guess she's gone, then." Percy looked away, not sure of what to do. He had failed the boy.

"I'm sorry." It was Percy's turn to be regretful. He already knew what it was like to fail someone. He had done it multiple times, in fact. That was why he stayed closed off. He knew first-hand that he would only be lured in for trouble, not to mention his fatal flaw. Percy only remained loyal to Nico and Thalia, and even then it was a strained relationship. He had changed a lot during his time with Vengeance, they had told him. The two had always had something to do when he was around, and Percy wondered if he just had that affect on people.

The boy looked at Percy with tear filled blue eyes. "D-did you get her body…?" Percy really didn't know the answer, but he knew that humoring the boy would only bring more heartbreak. "I'm not sure, but you can check. I have to go." Percy tried to keep what he said to a minimum, but he felt the need to reassure the boy. He had once been that boy, abut Percy had the advantage of having a chance that his mother was alive.

Without a second glance back, he hurried away to check on Nico. Percy felt he had to see if the son of Hades was okay. Thalia was in critical condition, and Nico needed to know. Not to mention that he was one of Percy's 2 true 'friends'.

The hallway led him down a series of twists and turns, leading him deeper into the heart of Vengeance. More and more people were in the hallway. A few gave him respectful nods as he walked past. This was the dorms, where many trainees slept. As a leader, Nico had a job to train all shadow Elementals. Of course, not many came, so he was almost always in his cabin.

A pure black door was at the end of the hallway, and it led straight to where Nico was. Percy opened the door, not really caring what he was doing. Right now, a new mission for Nico had formed in his mind. The idea of revenge was fresh. He knew that once the son of Hades heard what had happened, he would agree. But then Percy stopped in his tracks.

A face was in a silvery surface in Nico's hands. Percy quickly recognized the blonde haired boy in the mirror and rounded onto Nico. "You're a spy for them?!" The black haired man jumped a little, and quickly disconnected the screen, turning it black. "N-no! It isn't what it seems?"

Percy didn't want to hear. His powers reacted to his anger, and the room became unbearably cold. Percy stood in the doorway still, his eyes trained on Nico. This was not a simple betrayal. The son of Hades had been his best friend. His cousin. Again, this was the reason he was closed off. "Really, Nico?" His words didn't project the rage that was in Percy's eyes. They were icy cold, and Nico felt desperate to get out of harms way.

"I… I guess I should have told you this a lot sooner." Percy regarded him with cold eyes. "I, well, have a boyfriend." Nico thought it was a rather plain way to put it, but with Percy it was dangerous to state it any other way.

The black haired man gazed at Nico with a certain brand of concern he had never seen on Percy's face. It looked confused but then changed quickly to a laughing sort-of expression. "You know that I don't believe you." Percy looked him like he didn't really trust him anymore. Nico's heart clenched painfully. Almost everything he had worked for collapsed in his mind. The homeostasis of his life was corrupted; Nico needed to come clean. So, the son of Hades did just that. He told Percy everything that he had done.

The son of Poseidon turned away. "I must punish you for this." His voice was void of any emotion, and the room dropped several degrees. "You're lucky I don't want to torture you." Nico froze at the last sentence he had said. Everyone has seen what damage Percy can inflict on a person. Once Percy had reduced a son of Zeus to a vegetative state. The man had been too filled with horror of what Percy had done. Within a few days, he had died.

The simple fact that Percy had considered it dropped his heart a little. Percy was changing in an unnatural pace. "Although, there is another option." Nico started to feel hopeful. "It's an exchange. Trust for… a limb? You'd be just like Thalia." Percy let out a deranged laugh that chilled the son of Hades to the bone. What had happened to Thalia? Nico knew that the reason Percy had arrived so suddenly and without notice had to be related. "What's wrong with Thalia?"

Percy laughed again. "The mission? It failed. Thalia has lost an eye." His eyes darkened. "And now, you'll be just like her." Percy lashed out at Nico, and everything went black.

_It's been about an hour_

Percy stared in horror at the blood that stained his hands. A woman had taken Nico to the infirmary, as he was in critical condition. The woman had flinched when she came near him. The simple action had taken a toll on Percy. Why had he done that? It was like someone had possessed him; but the worst part was that he had enjoyed it. What the hell was wrong with him? What had motivated him? Just as soon as those thoughts went through his head, Percy heard a voice. _"It's inevitable, Percy. You should enjoy it." _

And then, in one moment, he had. Almost as soon as it had come, it was gone. Percy put his head in his hands, not bothering with the blood. He had a pounding headache, and in the moment, he felt like puking. What was happening?

_Annabeth_

Annabeth was disappointed with herself. Out of the whole library of books on monsters, she hadn't been able to find what monster Percy was. Of course, they had found what could be an incredible asset. Apparently, there was a weapon that could kill any monster. But then again, you would have to forge it yourself. The weapon needed the water from all 5 rivers of the underworld. That itself was a hard thing to accomplish. Not many people would be able to make it to the Underworld, and even less make it back.

It had been 2 days since they had last seen Percy. Even then, what he did scared her. She knew that what Percy had done was something that might not ever have been recorded, or he might have created it. Maybe it wasn't the correct way to go about, but it was all she could do. At the time, a quest to infiltrate a fort of theirs had been sent by Percy.

Only 2 had made it out. Out of the 13 that had arrived, almost no-one recognized who they were. According to the footage, Thalia had been on that 'quest.' Her betrayal still stung, even if just a bit. Annabeth had thought that nothing could get worse after that day, but of course she was wrong.

The former Huntress had supposedly lost an eye during the battle. Everyone else had been quickly slaughtered by demigods hungry for revenge. In all, it had only been set off as a warning. Olympus was truly in this game, and only one side would be able to survive.

_Olympus, 3rd person omniscient_

The gods of Olympus sat in the council hall. Again, they had a war in their hands. It seemed like ever since that Jackson boy, as Zeus liked to call him, had been born, everything had gone downhill. Half-bloods and mortals alike were all being massacred left and right. The thin lines between good and evil were once again thinning.

So they they were. The almighty gods were stuck in a stinking hole of no hope. Hestia poked at the hearth, even though its flames were the lowest yet. Her brown eyes were somber and full of sadness.

Apollo managed to lift his head and speak. "The ambush on the northern fort was a success." He had organized it, and the twin gods of Archery had gladly defeated the enemies.

"Good. We must discuss plans… Now, Athena." Zeus spoke with a voice that seemed like he had seen many hardships. Of all the gods, the big three had taken their children's betrayal the hardest. Poseidon had yet to live down what Percy had done a year before. Something that had scared them all.

Athena sat straighter, getting rid of what slouch had. "My daughter, Annabeth, is gathering what information on what… creature Jackson is. I believe that soon we shall be able to strike again. Our allies in Europe have officially announced their arrival. On the other hand, Vengeance is quickly gaining followers. There are cults in their name." The goddess wisdom finished quickly, looking at Zeus for instruction.

His eyes were closed. The shadows cast onto his face made the god seem like he was older than earth itself. Zeus let out a long siggh before zeroing in on Dionysus, who for once was attentive. "I believe we need to sort out a quest."

**Sorry for the long wait! It took me a very long time to write this… mostly because of my new story, Rabiem Mutationem. It willl be updated weekly, so please check it out! The story is a PJO/HOO crossover, and it has a… rather _unique _plot. **

**Thank you **Diamondisamazeballs **for the amazing review! It got me back on track. I don't think I have anything else to say, so, Favorite, Follow, and Review! **


	7. AN- explantion

Okay, I just want to say sorry for not updating my stories. You see, I am writing a book. Yes, an actual book. I've already written it once, with 90,000 words.

Then, my laptop deleted it. I can't find any trace.

So, lately, I've been just trying to make that story line a lot better. The main character's name is Marcellus, and if anyone can guess where that came from, kudos to you.

I will try to update next week, but I am currently on vacation.

((( my b-day is on friday, for those who care )))

This goes for 3 of my stories, although Cold Liar will MOST LIKELY be updated first. I need to re-write Rabiem, so that will be last.

Thank you for being patient.


End file.
